Bella and Hermonie
by Satanwasinsideme
Summary: Straight up smut may write more probs not see ya in two years "Why should I let you go? You committed crimes against my Lord. Harboring Harry Potter from us? Did you think you could get away with it, you disgusting mudblood." Hermione avoids answering the question a snarl on her face as she sits there on the floor of the witch's room, it's well lit and comfortable looking but


Walking up to her newly acquired pet Bellatrix tilted her head to the side in thought as the mudblood struggled against her restraints. While it was nice of Magnus to reward Bellatrix with the most sought-after female wizard; she did not quite understand what to do with her yet. Even though Bellatrix had saved her from a terrible fate. Magnus had wanted to kill the trio for their crimes and disobedience. But the death eater had asked for Hermione to be her reward for years of devotion to the cause. Finally, the brunette spoke snapping Bella from her thoughts, "..Please... Just let me go... LET ME GO!" She screamed in fear as the dark wizard loomed over her wand drawn at her side.

"Why should I let you go? You committed crimes against my Lord. Harboring Harry Potter from us? Did you think you could get away with it, you disgusting mudblood."

Hermione avoids answering the question a snarl on her face as she sits there on the floor of the witch's room, it's well lit and comfortable looking but she did not want to be there, or anywhere for that matter. She had no idea where her beloved friends could be. She feared they were dead and that she would be left on Earth to be tortured by her enemies. Something Bellatrix was doing caught her attention.

"I know how to make use of you." She showed her iconic grin and leaned down gripping Hermione's jawline hard to keep her focused. "You belong to me now, you have no rights or privileges unless I state otherwise. Got it?"  
The brunette spits and shakes her head free growling at the older women, "No! You can't do this to me the ministry-!" A hard slap to her face interrupts and silences the younger wizard. Bella leans down and presses her wand to Hermione's chest a light burning letters into her skin as she sits there screaming in agony, while Bellatrix ruins her pretty white skin. Bella admires her work after, written in blood are the words, " _Property of Bellatrix Lestrange."_

She smiles when she looks up to see tears in the younger's eyes. "You deserve this. You're an imbecile who's made a name for herself by riding on the coattails of others. Would anyone even know who you were if it wasn't for Potter? What did you do this all for? Love? Pathetic. You abandoned your own parents. For some boy? They deserved a better daughter than you. At least when I eventually get bored and kill you no one will be around to care. Hermione? Who's that? No one knows. She gave her life for a stupid cause." Bella laughs out loud gripping the brunette's hair tightly as tears streamed down her face. "Pathetic, Mudblood."

Bella uses her magic to undo the shackles so she can drag Hermione onto the bed where new restraints slither out of the walls like snakes to hold her down again. Bella's magic removes what's left of Hermione's clothes and the dark wizard watches on exploring the now exposed areas of the young mudblood's body with her sharp nails. They descend down over the skin of her pet's breasts and nipples. They stop there to tease the sensitive skin all the while Hermione squirms and desperately tries to free herself to no avail. It makes Bella even more amused with her toy.

"The more you resist the more fun I have." She claims as she backs away from the bed to remove her own clothing, her robe falls to the floor revealing her naked body, she's on the pale side, of course, her pink nipples already rigid from arousal, her cunt is neatly trimmed into a small strip of light blonde hair unlike Hermione's pussy which is completely ungroomed but that doesn't phase the death eater. "Yes I'm a natural blonde." She comments offhandedly as she walks back over and climbs onto the bed. She straddles the younger and leans forward her lips hovering over the brunette's erect nipple, her tongue darts out and swirls around the pink bud before she takes it into her mouth. Her other hand teasing and playing with the neglected breast. Before she switches to it so she can give it the same treatment. When she's done she starts kissing down her pet's chest.

And Hermione has to swallow a moan to keep Bellatrix from hearing, she hates how the stimulation is making her feel. Her thighs squeezing together as she feels herself getting wet already. Bellatrix notices the movement and forces her thigh in between the younger's legs. Pressing against Hermione's sex harshly to draw louder sounds from her as she makes the brunette rut against it. She crawls down further and kisses down to her hips and then to her dripping wet pussy. Bella looks up and smirks her finger running through the younger's slit. "Has anyone ever fucked you before?" Silence. Bella forces a finger inside Hermione and curls it up in an attempt to find that sensitive bundle of nerves when finally Hermione moans out, unable to muffle it. Her hips shaking as she tries to get closer to Bella's fingers. "Ah - Ah not so fast." The older whispers removing her fingers from the other. "You have to please me first."

Hermione pales, ".. N-No... Please.. I.. I'll be good.. Don't stop... I.. I'm sorry for what I did… I realize it was wrong..." She cries trying to say anything to get Bella to finish but it doesn't work. She watches as the older crawls over her with a smirk. Turning herself around so she can place her sex over Hermione's mouth. "If you do a good job I'll let you cum too." She whispers her fingers ghosting over the younger's skin as she waits. Those long nails pinching and teasing the brunette's nipples again before wandering down to rub her clit. "Come on."

Hesitantly Hermione leans up grabbing Bellatrix's thighs as she passes her tongue through the older's sex a few times, her cheeks flushed as she flicks her tongue over Bella's clit earning her a moan, this encourages her so she focuses on that specific area, her tongue repeatedly licking over the sensitive nerves, her teeth biting down and pulling on her clit before she goes back to licking and kissing it. She stops for a moment a moan escaping her as Bella leans down and begins to do the same things to her cunt.

"I didn't say to stop." The older snaps slapping Hermione on the thigh hard, she whimpers and goes back to work, stiffening her tongue so she can slide it inside of Bellatrix's entrance, licking in and around the sensitive area, going back forth between the older's clit and entrance, she picks up her speed as she feels more fluid leaking out of the wizard as she moans and ruts her hips down onto Hermione's face.

The brunette sticks her tongue out and lets Bellatrix ride her face until she tenses up, her nails digging into Hermione's thighs harshly as her orgasm washes over her and Hermione's face in the form of a warm liquid squirting from her cunt. When she comes down from the high of her orgasm she slowly crawls off of Hermione and smirks when she sees her soaked face and blown pupils.  
"Should have warned you, huh." Hermione spits out the fluid and breathes in deeply, "Whatever, just... Finish what you were doing…" Bella smirks and caresses Hermione's cheek. "Should I now? Or maybe I should leave you here and only come back to use you as I please because you're my fucking pet." She reminds slapping the brunette across the face again. "I'm s-sorry.." The younger whimpers submissively, "...I'll listen... I'll behave.. Just, please.. I'm begging you… Fuck me.. Please… Mistress…" defeated by Bellatrix's dominance.  
"That's more like it, Mudblood." She purrs positioning herself in between Hermione's legs again, she summons a black vibrator and turns it on medium leaning down to flick her tongue over the brunette's clit as she slowly presses it inside of her pet's entrance til it's all the way in. Her tongue working over the sensitive area as she slowly worked the toy in and out over and over all the while Hermione's moans and groans filling the room. "..M-More.. Please.. faster .. harder." Bella obliges turning up the vibration as she speeds up her movements, fucking the younger with the toy as her tongue continued to please her soaking wet pussy. It didn't take much longer for Hermione to reach her climax, body tensing up as it washed over her, eyes curtaining shut as her whole body trembled and spasmed. Bella pulled the toy free revealing a creamy white substance on it. Cum. "Sooooo cute." She darted her tongue out licking up the fluid as the younger watched on. "..W-What's that!" She whined looking completely embarrassed. "This is what comes out of you when get fucked well," Bellatrix explained dragging her finger down through the fluid so she could smear it onto Hermione's lips. "Tastes good right?" Shaking her head the brunette looked disgusted. It made the older laugh.

Summoning her robe Bella put it back on and then pointed her wand at Hermione a collar appearing around her neck, the leash in Bella's hand. She attached it to the metal loop before recalling her other restraints on the younger. She forces Hermione into the washroom and begins filling the bath. "I hope you enjoyed yourself, princess." She whispers yanking the brunette closer to her so she could steal a kiss for the first time.

Hermione is frozen in place out fear but she eventually reciprocates the affectionate gesture. Her cheeks heating up as Bellatrix's tongue explored her mouth, teeth grazing her lips as she pulled back. "Good girl." She cooed before helping the younger into the bath. She grabbed a cloth and started to bathe the younger scrubbing down her back to her ass and then her breasts and stomach, followed by her abused pussy and thighs. "If you behave I'll be nicer to you." She explains as she starts to wash the brunette's curly hair. The warm water and calming touches lull Hermione into a false sense of security. "..I-I will be good…" She mumbles tiredly from the activities they'd just partaken in. She dozes in and out and comes too when she's dressed in a nightgown in Bella's bed. The older witch laying beside her with a smile. "Tuckered out?" The younger nods curling up in on herself. She decides to follow Bellatrix's rules to live long enough to escape and flee from her captors. But for now, she needs to rest. Sleep takes her once more and she dreams of her last moments with Ron and Harry.

For a while, Bellatrix watches Hermione sleep peacefully, but before long she gets bored and rolls over get up off the bed so she can attend to some urgent matters at her desk. A few hours pass and her loneliness has her back on the bed with Hermione curled up to her smaller frame playing with her now dried locks. Her lips pressing to the younger's forehead affectionately, Bellatrix had been alone for so long she just wanted to love someone, but her reputation would never allow her to be so sweet with her pet just yet.

She had to make sure the younger female would never question the authority Bella now had over her life. So she would continue to enforce her rules and desires until Hermione understood that she had no choice but to follow her commands blindly. Hermione's previous life was over. Her new role was to be subservient to the death eater. She would forever be devoted to Bellatrix Lestrange. Without her, Magnus would have cursed her to live in pain for eternity just like her beloved friends. Although Bellatrix would never reveal the truth behind their fates, she would have to use it as leverage to keep Hermione in place.


End file.
